BestPrankEver!
by DetectiveGadget
Summary: Filler Episode: Lunch time at school and Salem may meet a new friend, while also helping out a friend with a prank on some 8th graders.


**AN: Hey everyone, DetectiveGadget here, letting you know that this is one of two chapters of this filler episode. I'll have more detective stories out around tomorrow, along with another Bravest Warriors chapter later on next week. Until then enjoy this story centered around Salem possibly meeting a friend, along with helping a friend out.**

* * *

**Set before Operation F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.**

* * *

It was a typical Friday at school, everyone was waiting for the last bell of the week to signal that school was out. Unfortunately it was only lunch time so everyone just had to stick it out a little longer, a nuisance to everyone but Salem Warner. He was having himself some fun while he was in school, like proving that Numbuh 4 was actually not the stupidest person in the school. At the Sector V lunch table everyone was talking about it, complimenting Numbuh 4 while poking fun at Salem's detective cousin Ed.

"I knew I wasn't stupid! Salem here needs to tutor his cousin so he can be smart like me!" Numbuh 4 shouted across the table as he patted Salem on the shoulder.

"Numbuh 4," Salem said. "I agree, you are not the stupidest here...but I do want to point out that you're now officially the 2nd stupidest person in the school, that's not good either.

"He has a point there Numbuh 4, that still means the teachers will tell your parents your grades over the phone." Numbuh 2 added.

"Leave him alone guys," Numbuh 1 said as he made his way to the table with Lizzie right behind him. "This is a great moment for Numbuh 4, knowing he does better than someone else...which unfortunately enough had to be your cousin Salem."

"Now wait a minute!" Salem said defending his cousin. "That score was for highest IQ, and if I remember correctly Ed has a C+ average while Numbuh 4 barely makes a F average! That means that just because Numbuh 4 registers as 'smarter' than Ed that doesn't mean that he actually is."

As Numbuh 4 and Salem went back and forth with their argument everyone else noticed that their were a couple of new kids entering the lunchroom, a girl and a guy. It looked as though they were simply late to school and made it here just as lunch started. Once Salem finally said that Numbuh 4 was smarter than Ed they also noticed the new kids, who now seemed unsure of where to sit. While everyone stood looking at them wondering where they would sit, Salem suggested to everyone to let them sit at their table.

"I don't know Salem," Numbuh 2 said with a mouth full of tacos. "This table is reserved for us Sector V, and they're...well, they're not Sector V. Speaking of Sector V, where's Numbuh 5?"

"Fine, I'll be a pal and go and talk to them or something. And Abby said she wanted something else to eat." Salem then got up and walked over to the new kids. As he made his way over the guy left the lunchroom, leaving the girl all by herself. While she did look pretty he didn't believe in 'love at first sight' so he casually walked over to her. "Hey, you need someone to sit with or something?"

"Thanks, but I was actually just seeing if I knew anyone here," she said. "My name's Juliet, Juliet Mallory to be exact, and I believe you're a Warner right?"

"You guessed correctly, Salem Warner at your service." Salem wondered about how she knew that he was a Warner, most likely because they were a red-headed family. She must know one of his cousins from somewhere, because he had no knowledge of her at all.

"Hey Salem, I've been looking for you!" said a familiar voice. As Salem looked towards where the voice came from he saw that it was Penny Lockhart, his B.W.(Bravest Warriors) comrade. "Salem, I wanted to let you know-" she then noticed that he had already introduced himself to the new girl. "Oh, I see that you two have already met then?"

"Yeah, me and Juliet here have become acquainted with each other. Was there something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, other that there were new kids at the school I wanted to tell you that Josh got into some trouble with the 8th graders and got a big piping cold serving of a swirlie. I came to get you so that we could do something about it."

"Alright, where is he?" Salem asked.

"Still in the bathroom. He's too embarrassed to come out."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Salem said as Penny ran back towards the bathrooms. "Hey Juliet, I'd like to talk to you later on, would that be OK?" Salem then began to jog towards the bathroom.

"Sure! My next class is Math, we could talk in there." Juliet said as she walked back into the lunchroom.

If this was any other time a red flag would've appeared in Salem's mind about why and how she knew they had the next class together, but right now he was only focused on getting to Josh.

**Boy's Bathroom**

"Look at me! I'm a mess! When I get my hands on those no-neck, bird-brained losers I swear I'll pummel 'em!" was all Salem heard as he left Penny by the door to enter the bathroom. Once he entered he saw that Andrew was already there trying to dry Josh off with paper towels.

"And you wanna be our leader?" Salem said jokingly as he walked over to Andy and Josh.

"Salem! Not the time!" Josh yelled as he snatched some paper towels from Andy to wipe off his face. "The worst part about it was the toilet wasn't flushed..."

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get 'em back before the end of today. We just need a plan that's all." Andrew said as he stood up and looked down at Josh. Salem would usually have a prank already planned for a situation such as this, but lately he had been slacking on the job. Then the bathroom door opened and Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 entered and waljed over to Josh.

"Numbuh 31, are you OK?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Numbuh 2, for a smart guy that was a really dumb question." Numbuh 4 said.

"Yeah, coming from the dumbest kid in the school." Salem said.

"Guys, calm down. Numbuh 31, what exactly happened?" Numbuh 1 asked as he helped Josh up.

"They ambushed me that's what happened!" Josh said. "They're just mad my IQ was higher than most of theirs."

"I got it!" Salem shouted out loud. "I know how we're gonna get those 8th graders back, but first can someone go find Numbuhs 3 and 5? We'll need all the help we can get with this."

"What did you have in mind Salem?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Salem looked around at the other operatives and smiled, saying,"Well, let's just say that the 8th graders will have reason to swirlie Josh by the end of the day."


End file.
